Two minds one body
by iNuyAshasAma1
Summary: Kagome is a good girl, but she longs for dirtiness. She gets her wish and gets another body. They share the same mind each feels what the other feels.
1. Prologue

Two bodies One mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: Pleeaasse review!

PROLOGUE! (very short but who cares)

Kagome was one lucky girl. She had everything she wanted. She had a great body. She had just the right amount of curves, busts, slim figure, and no flaw. She had the most striking royal blue eyes, flawless face, and kissable full pink/red lips. She had raven black hair with a tinge of light brown that rippled down to her waist.

She had just one problem, her parents. They were nice and all but they wanted her to be your straight A, church going, and nice girl. Kagome was alright with that but she had a dirty mind. She always thought of sex, rape, and drugging.

Okay! I'm sorry it was so short but it was just the prologue.

I promise I'll make the other chapters longer.

Please review!


	2. The beginning

Two bodies One mind

Ookaayy!

Here it goes!

The class was quiet. It was test time and everybody was focused on the sheet of paper in front of them, except for one person, Kagome. Kagome had already finished her test and she already knew that she had aced it. She started thinking about sex with pimps. She almost groaned out loud but she kept it inside herself.

'Damn! I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff!' she thought.

Today she was wearing a tight spaghetti strap showing off her chest and dark indigo jeans that flare at the bottom. Her long hair was let loose today. Lots of boys ask her out but of course, she always refused.

The bell rang and everybody turned in their tests and ran out the door.

"Hey Kagome baby," someone whispered.

Kagome turned around to see Bankotsu, a guy that always that he was Kagome's boyfriend. He was basically a player. He had raven black hair and a well-toned body. He slept with a girl every night and threw them out the door the next day. Lately, he's been trying to get Kagome into his bed. Fortunately, he was unsuccessful. He was cute but he wasn't Kagome's type.

"Move, I don't have time for you today," Kagome said.

"Come on, you know you want me," he said.

Kagome couldn't help but want to. After all, she had a dirty mind, but the nice side of the mind overtook.

"No thanks," With that Kagome just walked away.

Kagome got in her Ferrari and drove home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome shouted.

"Honey, I'm going over to a friend's house, okay?"

She didn't even wait for Kagome to answer. She ran out the door. Kagome sighed and went upstairs to her room. She took out her homework and started to work on it.

"Need help?" came a hiss like voice.

Kagome turned around to see a man with flowing black hair, red eyes, and a built body.

"I am Naraku, king of the devils," he said.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, terrified.

"I am here to help you, Kagome. I know that you have a miserable life. You have a dirty mind yet you strain to be a nice girl. I can give you both." He said.

Kagome was very interested, "What are you going to do?"

"I can create another you. It will be like an identical twin, yet you both have one mind. You feel whatever the other you feel and the other you feels what you feel. You have two bodies so you are doing two things at a time. For example, you can be at church, praying with your parents while the other you goes around having sex."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I just want to help you."

Kagome thought for a moment. She really wanted to do this but she just couldn't trust this devil.

"By the way, you have to stay in two bodies for a whole month."

"Ok, I'll do it."

Sorry it was so short!

I don't know where this is going.

I'm just writing things that pop up in my head.




	3. seduction and the first feeling

Two Bodies One Mind

I left off where Kagome says that she'll take the deal.

OH yeah, I still didn't figure out what pairing I should do yet so could you guys suggest something? Let's take a poll.

Thank you so much for the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it.

They shook hands. Kagome thought that his hands were freezing cold. Suddenly everything went dizzy. Kagome fainted. When she woke up she found another body looking just like her!

"Are y-you me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," the other Kagome said.

(A/N: Let's call them Kagome 1 and Kagome 2. BTW they can read each other's minds because there is only one mind so they know what the other is thinking. )

Kagome 1 was so happy. Now she could go out and do all the things she wanted to do, she couldn't wait!

"Okay, I'll go out and have fun and you can stay here and be good," Kagome 1 said.

"No way! I want to go out! You can just stay here. Remember I have the same feelings." Kagome 2 argued back.

Kagome 1 thought for a while. She could just stay here and feel everything that the other her was feeling so she said okay.

"Cool! I need some money and clothes," Kagome 2 said.

Kagome 1 gave her lots of money and a suitcase packed with SHORT mini skirts, midriff shirts, and shoes. (They're rich) Kagome 2 left after saying good-bye leaving her alone.

Meanwhile with Kagome 2

Kagome 2 looked around. She wanted an innocent guy who had no experience in sex and can easily control. She found a man with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a lean body. (Guess who it is? It's an innocent guy!) She seductively walked over to him crossing her legs one in front of another. She decided that she would look innocent and only wanted a place to stay, but when he least expects it, boy is he gonna get it.

She innocently asked, "Hey. Listen, I need somewhere to stay until I get a place. Can I stay in your place? Please?" as she said that she "accidentally" kept brushing her long creamy legs against his upper legs. The sudden bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed.

"S-Sure. BTW I'm Houjo. I'll drive you back to my place." He said nervously.

Kagome 1

(Remember they each know and feel what the other is feeling or thinking)

Kagome 1 smiled to herself. This was going to be fun. When they were having sex she would lie down and feel the whole thing happening to her. This was going to be so fun.

Kagome 2

Houjo had driven her back to his house. Luckily, he lived alone. Kagome 2 took out her suitcase from the trunk and started toward the house.

"So, what room am I going to sleep in?" Kagome asked casually.

"You can have the master bedroom, I'll be in the room next to you in case you need anything," Houjo asked not knowing what was going to happen.

Kagome 2 smiled to herself. She did need something and that was his body. She didn't care if she lost her virginity or not. They walked toward his big mansion. When Kagome reached her room, she smiled at Houjo and went in. Since she was going to stay for a while, she unpacked everything and put them neatly in the closet.

Houjo POV

'I wonder how long she's going to stay. I don't mind a guest as long as they don't interrupt my studies.'

Normal POV

Kagome 1

"Kagome! Kagome! Come down here! Your father borrowed "The Ring"! Let's see it together!" her mom yelled.

"Mom, it's okay. I have other things to do." Kagome yelled back. She knew she couldn't go in front of her parents. Kagome 2 was about to start.

"Young lady, if you don't come down here, I will personally send you to military school!" her mom shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I'm coming down!" Kagome shouted back. 'What am I going to do? I can't lose my virginity in front of my PARENTS! I'll just try to be excused.' She thought as she ran down the stairs.

Kagome 2

It was night and Kagome 2 hasn't seen Houjo all day. He's probably in his room she thought. She changed into her almost clear silk dress that with a spaghetti strap. It had laces all around it and barely covered her butt. It showed a large amount of cleavage and hugged all her perfectly rounded curves. 'It's show time' she thought.

By the time she reached Houjo's room, he was asleep on his king-size bed. He wasn't wearing anything except for his boxers and his muscles showed yet he looked so innocent.

Kagome slowly got into his bed and started to rub softly his chest. Houjo groaned from his sleep. When she reached his boxers, she dug under and started to massage his cock. Houjo felt this and woke up.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he whispered nervously. Kagome just smiled seductively.

Kagome 1

Kagome 1 can feel the smooth chest of Houjo even though she wasn't there. She was sitting on the couch with her parents. Her parents were sitting together on the big sofa and she was sitting alone on the one –person sofa. Suddenly she felt Kagome 2 touch Houjo's cock. It felt really good. She couldn't wait for the next part.

Done! Is this good? Please review!


	4. Bye bye virginity

Sorry for not updating sooner! I still haven't decided the pairing. I'm not going to make it a Houjo/Kag fic though. Please vote

Kagome 2

She started making wide circles around his nipples. She can already feel him go hard.

"Do you like it?" she asked. All she got was a moan.

"W-what are you doing? I have to go now. I-I-I have something to do." Houjo managed out.

"No way, not until I'm done," she said as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

She began to explore all over his mouth licking everywhere. She forcefully put his tongue into his mouth. Soon enough, he too began to feel her.

Kagome 1

Kagome practically moaned out loud in front of her parents as she felt Houjo's tongue slip into her clone's mouth. She felt it explore all over her mouth. However, she had to be careful not to do anything suspicious. She let out a quiet moan. Luckily, her parents didn't notice.

Kagome 2

Houjo didn't know what the hell he was doing, but it felt really good. Not to mention that Kagome was hot.

Kagome slowly took his hand and put it on the area between her legs. She got a hold of his index finger and pushed it in. Houjo gasped. Kagome felt so hot. He began to dig deeper and soon began to put all of his fingers.

"Ugh, Houjo, that feels so damn good," Kagome whispered.

She suddenly sat down and took Houjo's crotch and began to slide it between her breasts. She can tell that Houjo was already ready to come. She began to slide it even faster. Houjo groaned loudly and cummed. His jizz went all over her face and she savored every single drop.

She decided that it was time now. She sat up and positioned his member in a straight way. It was already throbbing. She began to touch her ass with it and play with him a little bit. She would always just rub it just around the entry but would never actually push it in.

Houjo couldn't take it anymore. He had never felt like this in his entire life. Sure, he had learned all this stuff during PE but he never thought he'd actually do it. He just couldn't wait.

Kagome thought that Houjo was going to explode when she didn't let him. She thought it was time. She slowly started to push it in. It went in deeper and deeper until Kagome pulled out and started fucking like crazy. She slid in and out and in and out. It felt so good. She suddenly released her orgasm and screamed.

Kagome 1

Kagome was in heat. She felt so good. She had felt Houjo's dick come inside her. It felt so freakin' good. She suddenly moaned and groaned. She began to rub all over the couch. Her parents noticed.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" they asked.

"Nothing. May I be excused?" she asked.

"Sure, just go up to your room and rest,"

She went up her room and quickly took off her pajamas. She quickly took off her thong and slid it back and forth her clit. She felt good. She had felt her orgasm go into Houjo. It felt so good. She should really thank the Naraku guy for this.

Kagome 2

They were both lying on their bed gasping for air. When Kagome caught her breath she went down and started licking his dick all over again like a sweet lollipop. She wouldn't give another orgasm to him, but hey she could still have fun, right?

She felt him cum again. 'He's so naïve' she thought. She swallowed it all and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Houjo, honey, did you like it?"

"Y-Yeah. I just want to say thank you for the best time of my life. Um…. Do you think we can do it again some time?" he said while blushing furiously.

She simply laughed melodically and said, "Perhaps,"

Kagome 1

She saw in her head what Kagome 2 was doing and smiled. She wanted to do this again with somebody. Sure, she lost her virginity, but it was worth it. She started fucking herself with her finger and licked it. It felt so right.

Kagome 2

She felt her clone dig her nails into her clits. Of course, she felt it too. She kind of liked it. She moaned softly she felt her clone's finger. Houjo was already sleeping but she was still licking his balls. He was even hard in his sleep! 'Men' she thought.

8

Did you guys like it?

Please give me some advice. And let's take a vote on what the pairings should be. Vote quickly please so that I can decide how the pairings should meet.

Next chapter: Beach


End file.
